Colleen Wing (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Colleen Wing 'is the deuteragonist and lead heroine of the web television series ''Iron Fist, and a supporting protagonist in The Defenders. She is a martial arts expert who trains young students at a dojo in Hell's Kitchen, and a former member of the Hand. She meets Danny Rand on one of his first days since his return from Kun-Lun. While initially hostile towards Danny, she later becomes one of his closest allies and eventually his girlfriend, and it's her love for him that convinces her to turn on the Hand, including her former mentor, Bakuto. She is portrayed by Jessica Henwick. Personality Colleen Wing bears a strong character based on discipline, and she prefers to fight her own battles rather than have someone else do the job for her. She's very independent and refuses help from Rand when he offers to help her with paying her rent. Despite her independence, she is also strict on herself to follow the Bushido code of conduct, meaning she must hold loyalty, courage, veracity, compassion, and honor as important, above all else. This lead to her feeling great shame when she used her combat skills to earn money in illegal fight clubs, in which she felt free and out of touch with her disciplined nature. As a martial arts mentor, she is strict with her students and bears little tolerance for lackluster performance. She can also be quick to anger at times, but she tries to maintain her calm and give her adversaries a fair warning before escalating the given situation. Despite her seemingly harsh nature, her main goal is to motivate her students to defend themselves and others from local threats happening in their neighborhoods. She even recognizes when a fully dedicated student such as Claire Temple makes progress at a rapid rate. As Wing told Danny Rand, she is not very sociable. But after getting to know him better, she begins to trust him and becomes more open to her emotions; so much so that she decides to devote her life to aiding Rand whenever he needed. Skills & Abilities Skills * '''Master Martial Artist: Wing is physically strong and has shown masterful skill in Karate, Jujitsu, Kempo, and Kenjutsu, as those are available for instruction at her dojo. She was able to briefly take on Danny in a sparring match before being subdued by his masterful Kung Fu skills. Using her skills, she was able to overpower a physically strong and large brawler in a cage fight. Wing also took on a group of guys are a bar with the help of Misty Knight. Wing is skilled enough to train other people in martial arts, notably the students of Chikara Dojo, Claire Temple, and Misty Knight. She was even able to duel against Davos evenly and defeated him with some assistance from Danny Rand. * Sword Mastery: Wing has shown to be a master with a sword, using a Japanese fighting style with her katana. Wing was able to hold her own against her sensei Bakuto in various sword fights, eventually beheading him. * Multilingualism: Wing is fluent in English and Japanese, and has limited recollection of Mandarin Chinese, that she only spoke as a child. Abilities * Chi Manipulation: After gaining the power of the Iron Fist, Colleen Wing can harness her own chi to augment her physical and mental capabilities. ** Chi Absorption: Colleen Wing was able to absorb the chi energy from Davos' body and transfer it into her own body, gaining the abilities of the Iron Fist. ** Iron Fist Punch: By channeling the chi and focusing it into her hand and wrist, Wing can make her fist super-humanly powerful and resistant to injury and pain. With her fist in this state, Wing can exert superhuman strength and force with which she can punch her opponents with tremendous concussive force without sustaining injuries to herself. Wing was able to shatter the ground with a powerful punch in order to stop Davos from getting close to her. Whenever she does summon the Iron Fist, her hand glows white, rather than yellow or red like Danny Rand or Davos. ** Chi Blast: Colleen Wing's fist is able to release powerful waves of concussive force upon impact, sending not only her opponent flying backward but all those around them. ** Chi Channeling: Colleen Wing has the power to channel her chi, which she employs in combination with her Katana, making the blade glow just like the Iron Fist. It is unknown if this augments the strength of the blade or not. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Defectors Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentor Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Superheroes Category:Ninjas Category:Magic Category:Vigilante Category:Unwanted Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Falsely Accused Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Fighter